


Comfort

by missthingsplace



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between 'A Day In The Death' and 'Something Borrowed.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

 

**Title: Comfort**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set between 'A Day In The Death' and 'Something Borrowed.'  
Spoilers: For DW Utopia - Last of the time lords' and TW Reset - A day in the death.'  
Rating: PG

 

Ianto found Jack brooding in his office, he never saw Ianto arrive. Ianto leaned against the door frame, watching him. Ianto knew he had been sad to see Martha go, but she had her own life to get back to, to her job with UNIT and her fiance Tom. He smiled at the thought of the look on Jack's face when she kissed him. He hadn't even felt jealous, like he knew nothing like that had ever happened between them.

Like they had a friendship that went deeper than love. Martha seemed fearless, offering to infiltrate the fake clinic without hesitation. And Jack barely hesitated, saying she was perfectly capable, that she had been in more dangerous situations. It seemed like he's trust Martha to the ends of the earth. Ianto was going to miss her too, she had been like a breath of fresh air in the hub.

Jack still hadn't seen him leaning against the door frame. He was in two minds whether to disturb him, or to just creep away and leave him to his brooding. But the overwhelming urge to find out more about Martha Jones was stronger than that of the one to leave it to another day. He pushed himself away from the door frame and moved into what should have been Jack's line of sight.

But Jack was staring at the ground, totally lost in his thoughts. Not seeing anything, away with the fairies as his grandmother would say.

'Jack.' He said softly, not wanting to startle him. Jack showed no signs of hearing him. He repeated his name again, this time a little louder.

Jack looked up at him, like he wasn't really aware he was there. His eyes red rimmed but he wasn't crying.

'What's wrong Jack?'

'Nothing, I'm okay.'

'You're not okay Jack, tell me what's wrong.'

'Martha. Her being here, her leaving, brought back memories I thought I had buried deep, memories I never wanted to relive again.'

'How do you know her Jack? You seem very close to Martha, what happened?'

'She saved the world. Literally.'

'Tell me Jack.'

Jack sat back in his chair, sadness filling his eyes. 'I wouldn't know where to begin.'

'Start with how you met Martha, then go on from there.'

Jack took a deep breath.

'She was travelling with the Doctor when I ... when I left.' He glanced nervously at Ianto, knowing that even though they had got through that it was still a touchy subject between them.

'The TARDIS took me to the end of the universe, actually we ended up there because the TARDIS knew I was wrong and was trying to throw me off. I ended up dead. I came back to find myself flat on my back with Martha and the Doctor watching me. The planet was dying, we had to run for safety, there were these ... beings ... that ate humans for food. We found safety and the last of the human race.'

'They had built a rocket, to take them to Utopia. I don't think they really knew where they were going, but they all were waiting for the rocket to be ready to leave. There was this man there, Professor Yana, he couldn't get the rocket to work, to take off. The Doctor helped him with that.'

Ianto never said a word, he just let Jack talk as he listened.

'We were going to leave in the TARDIS, but it turned out Yana wasn't who he really was. He was a Time Lord, like the Doctor. The Master he called himself, the Doctor thought he was dead. The Master was insane, evil. He stole the TARDIS, leaving us for dead. We barely escaped with our lives, the Doctor mended this.' He pointed to the strap on his wrist. 'And we held on to each other and used it to come back.'

'We arrived back after the PM's election, the Doctor took one look at him and knew it was the Master. We had no idea what he was up to, we had to find out and when we did, work out how to stop him. He had the entire world excited about alien contact. He had these metal objects, the called them the Tochlaphane, the Doctor said they didn't exist, just a made up entity.'

Ianto could see the look in Jack's eyes changing from sadness to horror as his memories took root in his brain. Ianto encouraged him to keep talking, taking his hand in his.

'He had a plan to destroy the world. I remember telling you that bit.' Ianto nodded. We tried to stop him, but he caught us on the Valiant and held us prisoner. I saw the Doctor whisper something in Martha's ear, but I didn't know what. He had Martha's family too, using them as his servants. I gave Martha my wrist strap and made her leave, she promised she would be back.'

'It was a very long year before I saw her again, I told you the Master had me chained up and took delight in killing me. He really was insane. I didn't see much of the Doctor, but he had done terrible things to him too. Rendered him useless. But he hadn't counted on Martha's strength.'

Jack was physically shaking now, Ianto wondered if he should stop him, but Jack seemed determined to carry on, get it out of his system.

'He released what he called the Tochlaphane on the world. They wiped out ten percent of the whole population, ten percent in one swoop. The rest were put to work for him, treated like slaves, building rockets for him.' One year later Martha let herself be captured, she was bought to the Valiant.'

'The Master believed she had been traveling the world collecting components for a gun that would kill him. But it was just a cover story. She had been spreading the word about the Doctor, I still don't know exactly how he did it, but at a specified time the whole world called his name, bringing back to his normal self. Martha saved the world, with the Doctor.'

'The Master was killed by his own wife, refused to regenerate. Time reversed, no one remembered anything about that year. And I got to come home to you.' Jack knew he had left out some of the details, but what he had said had been hard enough. He was glad to talk to someone about it, get it out of his system.

Ianto looked mortified. 'I never should have given you such a hard time when you came back.'

'You had no way or knowing what happened to me, you were going through your own hurt and pain. We've had that conversation, it's a closed subject.'

'I can see now why you and Martha are so close. You and she, you never ...?'

'No, no, nothing like that. Just friends.'

Jack seemed to physically relax a little. Ianto moved from the edge of Jack's desk, standing up. He pulled Jack to his feet and kissed him tenderly. They wrapped their arms around each other, holding each other tight.

'Can I come back to yours tonight?' Jack asked Ianto.

'You know you don't have to ask.'

'I don't want to be alone.'

Ianto pulled out of the hug and took Jack's hand. 'It's late, lets go now.' He handed Jack his coat and shrugged on his own. Ianto drove them to his flat. Ianto let them in and led Jack straight to the bedroom. Jack stripped down to his briefs and climbed under the duvet. Ianto joined him a few minutes later.

Jack curled against him. Ianto kissed him softly on the cheek.

'Just hold me Ianto, you make me feel safe.'

'For as long as you need.'

Ianto stretched an arm out to turn off the bedside light and then wrapped it around Jack. Jack was exhausted for once, he fell asleep in Ianto arms moments later, his head resting on Ianto's chest. Ianto closed his eyes, breathed in Jack's scent and slowly slipped into sleep.

The End.


End file.
